1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel belt, and more particularly to an illuminatable belt. The present invention device is specifically a plastic type of belt which includes a power pack and bulb and utilizes fiber optics for transmitted illumination.
2. Prior Art Statement
The art is replete with novel belts and sashes of various configurations, such as those having decorations, reflectors and other features which enhance the entertainment value or the safety value for the wearer. Notwithstanding the formidable collection of general prior art relating to belts, no patent is known to the inventor herein which would be directed to the fiber optics illumination of belts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,075 to Frecska describes a safety traffic signal belt using battery powered bulbs. However, this patent describes an invention having many exposed bulbs, which is impractical, operates differently from the present invention and achieves a totally distinct purpose. The present invention is directed to an amusement device, i.e., a belt to be worn with many tens or hundreds of small light points for show and for night dancing and the like. The present invention belt would generally not be used as a safety traffic signal belt because the diffused fiber optics illumination would not be bright enough. On the other hand, the Frecska prior art belt cannot be worn and sat against, e.g. in a wooden chair, without possibly popping a bulb. The bulbs in the Frecska invention are dangerous, are exposed and are plural. In the present invention, there need only be one, concealed bulb and the Frecska problems are thereby avoided.
French Patent No. 2,276,069 to Maurice Fradin teaches an illuminated jump rope which relies upon a plurality of strings of bulbs running through a tube, and relies upon complex mechanical and electrical arrangements. However, this French Patent describes a jump rope with handles which operate longitudinally at right angles to the length of the tube containing the strings of lights. This necessitates a "yoke" or "axle" arrangement for each handle whereby the yoke is connected to the tube and must rotate 360.degree. around the handle for each jump. Further, French Pat. No. 2,276,069 also requires circuitry connected by sliding ring tracks which may eventually malfunction due to spring failure, mechanical wear or other failure. Additionally, this French Patent teaches the use of many light bulbs in strings, which, like the aforesaid Frecska invention bulbs, may blow out, short or wear out.
The present invention, however, relies upon fiber optics, has only one bulb, has no moving parts which rotate continuously, etc. Further, the present invention is directed to a fiber optics illuminatable belt and not a jump rope, the respective arts being non-analogous.
For the above reasons, it is urged that the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious by either the U.S. Patent to Frecska or by French Pat. No. 2,276,069.